The Spanking Of Sailor Moon
by SentaiKittyMeowMeow
Summary: Usagi skips school and the sailor scouts are NOT amused! Can usage own up to what she's done and accept the punishment chosen for her? and What happens when Usagi freaks out and runs from her friends only to end up in a battle with Mimmette and a Diamon! READ AND FIN D OUT!
1. Intro

Hi! the following is a sailor moon fanfic set in the "S" time period most likely just before Mistress 9 showed up. Def before Mimette died. It seems it takes place after Uranus and Neptune find out just who Sailor Moon is. Usagi/future Queen of crystal Tokyo) and it makes reference to "Witches 5" so while they are not called by name I assume all memebers of witches 5 are alive and around "somewhere" . I note this because at some point Eudrial (Not sure the spelling please correct me in PM or review) is killed off in the actual series aired on TV as is Mimmette and a few others leading to the group being called "Witches 4" "Witches 3" and so on. So I am assuming that when this was written it was indeed Witches 5 and all five members while not called by name except for Mimmette are present in some form.

This was written long ago... I hope you enjoy it as much as I and many others have.

And so here we go into the world of Sailor Moon and her friends... buckle your seatbelts return your trays and seats to their original upright positions and remember as always NO SMOKING! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

"Usagi Must Be Punished!" The Attack of Brushstar

Usagi Tsukino was not having a good day! She was nervously pacing around her room. "How could they do this to me?!" she yelled out loud. "I am supposed to be their leader! There is just no way they can be doing this!"

Laying on Usagi's bed, and quite glad that there was no one else in the house to hear this tirade, was Luna. She was Usagi's mentor and cat. "You did bring this on yourself, Usagi," she commented. "So there really is no point in getting upset."

Usagi stopped in her tracks and glared down at the cat "Upset," she yelled. "Luna, I am going to show you new meanings of the word 'upset'!" She waved her arms up and down franticly, fists clenched "Do you know what they are doing?! What they are voting on?!" Usagi brought her hands to her hips. "My dear friends are voting on giving me a spanking, Luna! ME! A spanking!"

The cat sighed. "Yes, I know, but try to not let it upset you."

Too late for that! "Not let it upset me!" Usagi yelled. "And just what part should I not let upset me?!"

Before Luna had a chance to answer, a beep came from Usagi's communicator. Usagi froze. The beep came again. And then again. "You can't avoid this, Usagi." Luna said. "So you might as well answer."

With a whimper, Usagi opened the compact shaped communicator. On the small screen was Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. The sad look on the blue haired girl's face told Usagi everything. "Hi Ami," Usagi said trying to sound normal "Is everything ok?"

"Umm Usagi," Ami's voice sounded a little shaky "Could you come to the temple. We have come to a decision."

Usagi gulped. That didn't sound good, she thought. "Aaaa Well, Ami," Usagi stammered. "I can be there in a bit. But I have a few things to take care. You know going to the store. Housework. Things like that..."

Just then another face popped on to the screen, cutting off Usagi "Oh no you don't!" It was Rei Hino, the fiery tempered Sailor Mars. "Usagi, get your butt down here right now or you will regret it!"

Usagi didn't respond. She just closed the compact and sank to her knees. Luna came up next to her. "Well there is no point in putting this off, Usagi." Usagi just whimpered.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the evil Death Busters, Mimete, a member of the Witches 5, was having a bad day of her own. She was in class(if one calls lectures on how to be evil a class) and as always she was not paying attention. This time she was reading a book hidden by her class book. Unfortunately she was getting too into the book to notice the arrival of The Professor, the leader of the Death Busters, at her desk.

"Mimete!" the young lady practically jumped out of her seat, her books falling to the desk. She looked up and in to the dark face of the Professor. Their glasses reflected each others image. "Studying hard I see."

Trying to look innocent, Mimete chirped a "Yes Sir." She was hoping that he would buy it. He didn't.

"I see," he said placing his hand on her book. Mimete held her breath "But just what are you studying though?" In a flash, the Professor swept up the books. Mimete gave a small eek.

For a few seconds, The Professor read through the book as Mimete cringed. "What is this?" he asked still reading. Then he flipped over to the cover. "Shadow lane?!" he murmured. Mimete cringed even more. The Professor pulled the book down from his eyes. "Mimete! My office! Now," he ordered.

The walk to the temple was way too short for Usagi. She was creeping up to where the rest of her friends were waiting as slowly as she could. At the door she took a deep breath and stepped into the Rei's room.

Seated inside around a small table were not only Ami and Rei, but the rest of the Sailor Soldiers, Makoto Kino; Sailor Jupiter, and Minako Aino; Sailor Venus with her mentor/cat Artemis.

"Uh Hi guys," Usagi greeted them, not liking the serious looks on their faces.

"Come on in Usagi." Rei said somewhat coldly. Usagi did, feeling as though she was walking to her doom. Entering she sat down. "Well," Rei continued" you know why you are here. So you can just forget making any of your lame excuses."

"Oh come on, Rei. Guys," Usagi started to defend herself. "It's not like I did anything that bad!"

"Not that bad!" Rei fumed "What you did was totally irresponsible!"

"Rei it's not like I caused the downfall of the universe or something." Usagi said trying to make the mountain a molehill. "I just cut school once. Just once. So what is the big deal?"

This time Ami spoke. "The big deal, Usagi," she said, with just a hint of disappointment. "Is that it was very irresponsible of you to do so, since we are all trying to get in to a good high school. And not to mention just how unbecoming of you it was."

"Unbecoming of me?" Usagi asked.

"As our team leader, meatball head!" Rei growled. "And also as the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo," she added. "Now how can we or anyone count on someone who just up and decides to duck anything that is responsible? Oh no Usagi. It stops now before it gets  
any worse."

"Oh so it's just like that, Rei." Usagi tried to counter. Thanks for showing us our future, Pluto, she thought bitterly. "One little slip in judgment and it's over the knee for me!"

Rei shot back "Better that than to have you doing something that stupid again and getting you or us in a mess when it really counts!" Thinking for a second, Rei then added "Besides you had this coming for a long time."

Usagi ignored the comment. "And all of you agree with her?" Usagi asked hoping the answer would be on her side. Unfortunately it was not.

"Well," Makoto spoke up. "It's one way to get your attention, Usagi!" she shrugged. "Or so I've been told."

"I don't exactly approve," Added Ami. "But it is necessary sometimes" Ami blushed a little after saying that and she was glad that no one noticed.

"Just be glad that you're not in England, Usagi," Mina said, cheerfully. "I don't think you and a cane would get along very well" Usagi, Ami, and Makoto shivered at the mention of the word 'cane'. Remembering what happened couple of years ago, Mina quickly said: "Ooopss! Sorry guys, I forgot.

Usagi turned to face Rei. "Well, Rei, nothing to say? I bet you can't wait for this."

"Well if anyone deserves a spanking it's you, Usagi." Rei so said matter of factly. "If you got one for all the times that you needed one, you'd be sore for a year!"

There was no way out of this. Usagi saw that. "Well fine!" She spoke up trying to sound indignant. "So how are we going to do this, Rei?"

Rei turned to Usagi and surprised her "I am not the one who'll be spanking you. Not that I wouldn't like to."

This startled Usagi. "Well if it's not you than who?" She looked around the room "Makoto?"

The brown haired titan shook her head. "Nope not me" She hid her grin at the look of relief on Usagi's face brought on. Being the strong girl is a royal pain sometimes.

"Mina?" Usagi asked. She also shook her head.

"Don't look at me, Usagi. Besides I have a more British nature for that sort of thing. And, with a knack for getting into trouble almost as bad as you, why tempt fate."

This was getting weird. That left only one other person. "Not you, Ami."

Ami shook her head real fast. "Oh no, not me Usagi. I just could not."

Ok. That's four up and four down. "Then who is going to do this to me?" Usagi asked dreading the answer. She then gasped. "Not Mamaru!"

"Nope," Rei said. "We decided to do this Silver Millennium style"

Now Usagi was really confused. "And just what does that mean?"

"Well. You are a princess" Rei explained, "And we were and still are your court. And since royalty can only punish royalty…"

Usagi blanched. "You mean ALL of you are going to spank me?"

Rei shook her head again. "While that's tempting, nope."

Usagi was starting to get annoyed with the whole thing. "Then what do I do, Rei, spank myself?" Ami then spoke up.

"Actually royal courts usually appoint a person to discipline its members." she said though somewhat hesitantly. "And, according to Artemis, we had one in our previous lifetime too." Ami's voice dropped. "And she is on her way."

Usagi thought for second. We had one? Now who could Ami be talking about. Then it hit her.

A flash from her previous life as Princess Serenity, when she was about eleven or twelve. A series of pranks she pulled that got out of hand. A saddened Queen Serenity telling her that she must be punished for her misdeeds. Her court being sent away for the day as her punisher arrived. First greeting her mother and turning to her, eyes full of intent. She remembered feeling very small compared to the tall, strong ,blond with short cut hair.

Usagi blinked back to the present. A look of pure terror crossed her face "No Way!" She said, head shaking. "NO Wayy! NO Wayyy! Not her! Not Haruka!"

No one said a word. Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus, was one of the Outer Sailor Soldiers. Physically stronger than Makoto, Usagi knew she was in for it. And, as if on cue, there she was at the door. "Hello everyone." she said softly Then to Usagi "Hello Princess." It was all Usagi could do to stay on her feet.

At Death Busters HQ, Mimete was just about to knock on the door to the Professor's office, when it suddenly flew open. A hand grabbed her arm. "Come in, Mimete."

For a few seconds there was just the sound of a lecture as the rest of the Witches 5 gathered around the door. Then the sound of wood connecting with flesh filled the air. A chorus of hand smothered laughter joined it.

Mimete was over the Professor's lap. Skirt up and her panties down at her ankles. The little orange-blond was trying her best not to shriek out as the brush danced across her rear. "This will teach you to pay more attention to my lectures, Mimete." he said with his eerie monotone voice while the brush cracked away.

Mimete was crying out with each! "I am sorry! EEEKK! I won't do it again! AYYEEE! AAAAAYYYYEEEE!"

"Yes, Mimete. I know that you are." The Professor agreed, "But this lecture is far from over." The brush kept going and going. Up and down Mimete's rear as the young villianess shrieked and yelped. Outside the office, the rest of Witches 5 were trying not to laugh too loud has Mimete yelled out a chorus of "It Hurts! It Hurts! It Hurtssss!"

For a good ten minutes the brush fell on Mimete. It probably would have kept going if not for an alarm sounding. Shooting to his feet, the Professor rose. Mimete fell to the floor. Insult to injury, she landed right on her rather sore backside. She practically flew back in to the air. As she danced around the room, holding her butt, The Professor found the next victim for a daemon attack.

Mimete was still hopping around the office when a swat to her rear painfully got her attention. "Mimete, pull yourself together!" Forcing herself to pay attention, but not stopping with rubbing her burning tush, Mimete listened.

"We have another person who has a heart crystal that we need." The Professor said. "I have things to attend to. Create a daemon and collect that crystal." The Professor's glasses and the weird light of the office gave him the appearance of a sick "happy face" "Fail me and you will be standing in class for the rest of the month!"

Mimete cringed. "Yes Sir!" As he left the office, the rest of Witches 5 tried to look nonchalant as possible. He paid them no mind. When he was out of sight, they looked in on Mimete. Still cradling her rear, she looked up. As one they burst out in to laughter.

Mimete grew red, embarrassment and anger danced on her face! She wanted to make a daemon. She really wanted to make one! A mean one! Looking over to the desk, she saw the discarded hairbrush. With a wicked grin she got an idea.  
********

Back at the temple, Usagi was trying her best not to throw up. The very thought of being spanked by Haruka was making her feel faint. "Well Princess?" Haruka asked, giving her a stare.

No Way! Was the only thought in Usagi's mind. Just then Rei's grandfather knocked on the door asking if anyone wanted tea. They all turned for a second to politely decline. But when they turned back, Usagi had fled out the other door, down the stairs and down the street!

*Commercial Break*


	3. Chapter 2

(The commercial is over! Now back to the show!)

Disguised in a very casual looking set of clothes, Mimete was en route to her target. In here hands she carried a special suitcase. Inside of it was a daemon that she felt particularly good in creating.

She had to admit to herself that there was another reason for throwing the Professor's large hairbrush, the very one that made her rear still sore to this minute, into the daemon fusion chamber. Well it got rid of the damn thing, she thought wincing as she gave her bottom a brief rub.

It was at some kind of lunch engagement that she had spotted her latest victim. From the information she had been given, the target was a writer of stories who had such a passion for them that it made her heart pure. Pure enough to attract the attention of Death Busters.

Mimete waited for the perfect opportunity to unleash the daemon. Difficult since they were at a restaurant filled with many people. Something got her attention though. She was not sure, but the author did look familiar. Taking a closer look, Mimete saw why.

The woman who signing books and greeting people was the person who wrote the book that caused Mimete to get spanked in the first place. With a cruel smile on her face, Mimete vowed to enjoy this.

Throughout the street pedestrians jumped or moved out of the way as a blond haired pigtailed comet hurtled past them at breakneck speeds! As it shot it seemed to be saying something. Two words could be heard over the sound of thumping sneakers: NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!

Moving as fast as her legs could carry her, Usagi ran through the streets. She did not a particular destination in mind. Just to put as much distance between her and the temple as she possibly could!

After finally running out of steam, she plopped down on a nearby bench. Cradling her head between her hands, Usagi tried to think things through.

Running away had not been the best of ideas. Where could she go? Oh but the thought of being spanked was bad enough, but by Haruka! Great going, Usagi! She scolded herself. Now Haruka is probably pissed and when she finally gets a hold of me... Usagi clutched herself and shivered. Then she thought about Rei. She'd probably want a crack at her too for running off. Usagi sat in despair. She could find no way out of this.

For a few moments Usagi sat there. She was glad that Chibusa was out visiting her friend, Hotaru. The last she needed was to be teased by the pink haired spore. With a sigh, Usagi got to her feet. She started to walk. While she could not avoid the spanking she planned to delay it as long as possible.

As she wandered around, Usagi heard the sounds of a nearby struggle. Taking a look in a back alley, she saw two women. One she did not recognize, but the other one she did. She'd know that carrot topped menace anywhere! It was Mimete. Oh Great, she thought, this is just all I needed today.

As if on cue, Mimete went for her suitcase. Opening it she released the daemon within. With a triumphant cry of its name, the daemon calling itself Brushstar pounced on the helpless woman.

So much for my reprieve, Usagi thought. While she was in the mood to pound on a daemon, she also knew that the other Sailor Soldiers would be on their way. And it was a good bet that Uranus would be with them. Oh well. Usagi grabbed her locket and shouted "MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!" With a burst of pink colored energy she was transformed in to Sailor Moon.

Just as the daemon sucked up it's victim's heart crystal, a voice yelled out "Stop right there!" Mimete and the daemon turned to look. "Don't you ever give up, Mimete?" said Sailor Moon coming towards them. "I am already having a bad day and the last thing I needed was to run  
in to you and your latest creepazoid out trying to steal more heart crystals. For that, In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Like I really wanted to say THAT word right now!

But Mimete did not want to hear that word either. She gave her still tender rear a slight rub and screamed back at Sailor Moon. "Punish," she yelled. "You do-gooding bimbo! I'll teach you new meanings of that word! Brushstar destroy her!"

As it leapt toward her, Sailor Moon finally got a good look at this new daemon. This was weird! She could swear that it looked a Victorian governess or a schoolteacher right out of the 1800s. And what it was saying did not help matters.

"Young lady," it said with a very proper accent and tone. "Your behavior is totally unacceptable!" Looking confused, Sailor Moon wasn't sure if she just heard what she just heard. Spinning around, she tried to hit the daemon with a kick. But Brushstar was faster. It jumped over the kick, grabbed Sailor Moon, and hurled her into a pile of boxes.

She was still seeing stars when Brushstar plucked her out the pile, by her ear! "I see stricter measures are needed to deal with the likes of you!" it said. A wave of its hand and a chair materialized out of thin air. It then sat down, pulling Sailor Moon across its lap.

Mimete had watched all that was happening and was completely put off. "Brushstar what are you doing?" she yelled.

The daemon had now encircled its left arm around Sailor Moon's upper body, pinning her arms to her sides. "Just what do you think you're doing!" she yelled. When she felt the skirt of her uniform being pulled up, exposing her leotard covered bottom, Sailor Moon put two and two together.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" she shrieked. Looking over her shoulder, still struggling to break free, Sailor Moon watched in horror as Brushstar's right hand morphed in to a hairbrush. A real big hairbrush! "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The sound of wood striking flesh and the wave of pain that shot right up to her pigtails, told her otherwise.

Mimete's jaw dropped. "I said to DESTROY Sailor Moon!" she yelled, her fists clenched in anger. "Not spank her!" The daemon ignored her and kept steadily whacking away. Ever the opportunist, Mimete shrugged "Oh well," she said and whipped out a camcorder.

Brushstar's brush hand was doing a slow and painful beat on Sailor Moon's bottom. "THIS! OWW! CAN'T! OWWW! BE! OWWW HAP! OWWW! PEN! OWW! NING! OWW!" she yelled. She couldn't move her arms above her elbows which meant she could not use any of her powers. Her legs could  
only kick helplessly in the air. "OWW! GET! OWW! OFF! OWWW! ME! OWW! YOU!OWW! UGLY! OWW! CREEP! OWWW!"

"Young lady you obviously need to learn a good lesson in manners," scolded Brushstar as the daemon now started to spank faster and much, much harder!

"YYYIEIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWW!" was the only response Sailor Moon could give. And just when she thought it could not get any worse, it did.

The rest of the Sailor Soldiers had arrived.

Sailor Mars was the first to run into the area. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Sailor Mercury had been right behind her and almost crashed into Mars. She saw that Mars' shoulders were shaking and she had put her hand up to her mouth.

"Sailor Mars, what's wrong!" Mercury asked fearing the worst as she looked past Mars' shoulder. Her eyes went wide as her mind processed what she was seeing. "Oh My!" she whispered.

"Hey what's going on!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she ran up to the girls. "We gotta go and ...GAAAHHHH!"" She skidded to a halt and froze!

Sailor Venus was right on her heels. She was agile enough to miss hitting the girls and could not believe the sight of what had stopped everyone. "Well that's different." She said with a chuckle. They were expecting trouble, expected a battle, but they had not expected to find Sailor Moon, bent over the lap of a daemon, having the tar whapped out of her.

Above on a nearby rooftop, Sailors Uranus and Neptune were watching the scene below. "Shouldn't we go and help her?" asked Sailor Neptune with her soft voice.

Uranus did not move from her view. There was a grin on her face. "Not just yet. The steak has not been properly cooked." Neptune looked at her friend and gave a small laugh.

"We should stop this," Sailor Mercury said though she was trying to keep from laughing. "Shouldn't we?" Sailor Venus was slowly losing her battle to not burst out laughing, which was kind of hard when she was watching those blue boots kick up a storm. Sailor Jupiter, standing next to her, was doing no better!

"I think we should sell tickets!" announced Sailor Mars. That was it! The girls couldn't hold it in any longer!

Pigtails flying, her bottom on fire from the hairbrush, Sailor Moon turned and saw her friends were laughing so hard they could barely stand up! "OWWW! OWWW! GUYS! OWWW! OOWWW! OWWW! THIS! OWWW ! OWWW! ISN'T! OWW! OWWWW! FUNNNYYYY! OWWW! OWWW!OWWW!"

"You're right, Sailor Moon, it's not funny." Sailor Mars pointed a finger. "It's hilarious! The Gods love me and it's not even my birthday!" Sailor Venus hit the floor after hearing that! Poor Sailor Jupiter was hanging on to a nearby fence for support. And Sailor Mercury was holding her ribs.

Sailor Moon could not believe this! She was getting the spanking of her life and they thought it was funny! "OWW! EIEEEE!OOWWWWW! COME! OWWW! OWWW! ON! YIIIIIII! EEE! GUYSSSS! OWWW! OWWWW! DO! OWOWOW ! YAHHHHH! ! DO ! OWWW! SOME!OOWWWWW! OWWWWW! THING!" she cried.

"She's right," said Sailor Mars. "We should do something. Quick somebody get me some popcorn and a soda!" Sailor Jupiter sank to her knees! Sailor Venus, who almost made it to her feet, slid back down holding her stomach! Sailor Mercury, not used to laughing so hard, didn't know what to do!

"OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! I'M SORRY I RAN! OWW! OWW! OWW! OWWW! I'M SORRY I RAN!OWW! OWWW! OOWWWW! I'M SORRY I RAN!OWHOWWWW! OWWW! OWW!" shrieked Sailor Moon.

"Hmmmnn," Sailor Mars said aloud. "Well, I guess she's had enough. Want to stop this Venus."

Sailor Venus shakily got back to her feet, her face was so red from laughing. "Sure why not." She raised hand and called out "VENUS LOVELY LINK CHAIN!" A golden chain of heart shaped links circled the length of her body then shot away from her, catching the daemon's spanking hand.

With a tug, Brushstar was thrown off balance, causing it to fall one way and Sailor Moon to fall free. And as if she really needed this to happen to her, Sailor Moon landed on her rear, hard.

She shot up into the air, grabbing her backside, yelping at the top of her lungs: "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Meanwhile Brushstar spotted who it was that just attacked it.

"More young ladies obviously in need of much correction!" it yelled. Suddenly it sprouted four more arms. "Let the punishments commence!" It yelled as it charged at the other Sailor Soldiers.

"Commercial Break"

"Always see everything my brother."  
From 'Ghost Dog; The Way of the Samurai'


	4. Chapter 3

(The commercial break is over! Now back to the show!)

As one The Sailor Soldiers leapt out of the way. The daemon, now sporting six arms, ignored them, seeming to only have one target in mind. Sailor Venus!

"Young lady!" it yelled, heading straight for the surprised girl. "That was most rude thing to do. You should have far better manners than that!"

Sailor Venus glared at Brushstar. "Oh yeah, well my old headmistress back in England used to say that all the time and I..." Venus froze becoming aware that the others, with the exception of the still hopping Sailor Moon, were looking at her. What am I saying, she thought!

She did not get a chance to finish the thought "It is obvious that you are a spoiled, ill mannered brat!" Brushstar declared, its middle hands beginning to morph. "This calls for a severe thrashing. Yes, a proper lesson in manners for you, my girl!" Sailor Venus went pale as she recognized what the daemon's hands had turned into. The right hand had become a thin cane and the left one a tawse!

It went after Sailor Venus, who had transformed into a blond and orange blur. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Sailor Venus screamed as Brushstar chased behind her, taking swats at her rear.

"My, this daemon does have quite a fixation with corporal punishment." Sailor Mercury observed. Still clutching her enflamed rear, Sailor Moon came up beside her. "You don't know the half of it, Mercury." She whimpered.

Sailor Jupiter began to charge up her powers. "I'll stop it.!" and before anyone could tell her otherwise... "SUPREME THUNDER!" a bolt of lightning shot out from the antenna on her tiara.

As Jupiter expected, Sailor Venus had leapt clear of the blast. What she had not expected was for the daemon to dodge the blast as well! And especially to land nose to nose with her! But more of a shock was the way it spoke to her.

"Now that was the act of a very, very bad girl!" The daemon scolded, waving a finger at Sailor Jupiter's nose. "Young lady, assume the position!"

Sailor Jupiter just looked at Brushstar. "You can't be serious." It happened in a flash. One second they were face to face. The next second found a stunned Sailor Jupiter hauled off the ground on to the left middle arm of the daemon, who then proceeded to swat the girl's rear with the upper left hand.

Struggle as hard she might, Sailor Jupiter was just too off balance to break free. And she could not get a clear punch in. Of course pounding on her butt did not help matters. "OW! WHEN I! OWW! GET MY! OW! HANDS ON! OWW! YOU!" she swore.

Mimete had stop taping after Sailor Moon had been spanked. From what she had seen and heard, it was all the Death Buster girl could do to stay on her feet. It was just so funny!

Meanwhile the area was being slowly blasted to rubble as an upended Sailor Jupiter continued to try and hit Brushstar with her lightning attacks. The spanks to her bottom were not helping her aim one bit. Worse sill, the daemon had continued to chase Sailor Venus!

Sailor Mars' temper was starting to flare up. "This is getting ridiculous!" she said shaking off the dust from another near miss. "We've got to nail that thing and we got to nail it now!"

Sailor Moon, bottom still throbbing came up to Sailor Mercury. "I have an idea. Why don't you use your shine aqua illusion, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury looked puzzled. "On the daemon?" she asked. Sailor Moon shook her head, "No! On me! MY butt is still on fire!"

That was it for Mars! "WILL YOU GET A GRIP!" she yelled at Sailor Moon, "It was only a spanking for goodness sake! It could not have hurt that much!"

"OH YEAH!" Sailor Moon shot back, "Well how would you know!" Mars said nothing, but she hoped the little redness of embarrassment could not be seen. Forget where I go to school, Meatball head, she silently growled.

"I just noticed something." Sailor Mercury politely interrupted. "The daemon has not even tried to go after us." Moon and Mars looked at each other then at Sailor Mercury. She was right as usual. Brushstar seemed to be intent only on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus for the moment. "I can only guess that it ummm," she fought for a delicate way to put it "It only attacks those who display what it considers bad behavior."

"Oh that's just great," moaned Sailor Moon. "I'll bet Ms. Haruna or Mars here would love one of their very own!" Steam all but shot out of Sailor Mars' ears.

"Maybe," continued Mercury, "We could bait it somehow." Hearing that gave Sailor Moon a very interesting idea.

As Brushstar came nearer, all of a sudden Sailor Moon chirped out: "SAY SAILOR MARS DO YOU ALWAYS PLAY WITH FIRE! SOME PEOPLE MIGHT THINK THAT WAS VERY NAUGHTY OF YOU!""

Sailor Mars whirled into Sailor Moon's face! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she yelled. Sailor Moon just grinned "I'm baiting it." Sailor Mars was about to say something when she realized just how close the daemon was. She turned just as Brushstar scooped her up in its right middle arm. Her long hair blocked her sight so she did not see the upper hand morph in to a paddle.

Sailor Mercury gave Sailor Moon a harsh look. "And what was that for?" she demanded.

Sailor Moon folded her arms and smiled "Payback."

"Commercial Break!"

"Always see everything my brother."  
From 'Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'


	5. Chapter 4

(Time to go back to the show!)

From the nearby rooftop where they stood, The Outer Sailor Soldiers, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, had a complete view of the enclosed space below.

And what a view it was!

Sailor Venus was being chased by a six armed daemon dressed in Victorian garb, who was not only shouting about naughty girls needing their spankings, but was doing that very deed to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, when she was not trying to rub out the fire in her recently spanked rear, were busy dodging lightning bolts being shot out by the enraged Sailor Jupiter.

It was quite possibly the funniest thing that Sailor Uranus had ever seen!

"I take it that you are enjoying this?" a voice asked softly. Without turning, Uranus merely chuckled. "Our princess has a lot of spunk for pulling that stunt on Sailor Mars." She could her Mars squawking at the indignity, in the form of the rapidly moving paddle, being done to her. "Still we should intervene."

Neptune came up behind her, blue-green hair blowing slightly. "Or least get a closer look." Her lips barely touched the short haired blond Sailor's neck, but instead of a kiss she gave Uranus a small pat on the rear. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Neptune..." Sailor Uranus blushed. A sound from the other part of the courtyard caught her attention. "Well look who is here."

"SAILOR MOON! OW! WHEN THIS! OWW! OWW! OWW! OWW! IS! OWW! AHHH! OWWWW! OVER! OWWWWWCHH! OWWW! YOU ARE! OWWWWW! OWWWW! SOOOOO! OW! OWW! OW! OW! DEAD!YEEEEOOWWW!OWWWW!" Sailor Mars shrieked as she was being paddled, rather hard, by Brushstar.

"But it's only a spanking, Mars!" Sailor Moon shot back with mock innocence. "It doesn't hurt that much, remember!" She began a giggling fit when Sailor Mercury tapped her on the shoulder. "I hope you take those words heart, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon froze. Mercury had been looking over her shoulder when she said that. Sailor Moon did not want to turn around because she knew who had to be there.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were standing right behind her. "I agree. I hope you do believe those words, Sailor Moon," said Uranus. The stern look in her eyes made Sailor Moon wish she could shrink out of sight. "Because you and I still have an 'appointment' later."

Pale could not describe the color Sailor Moon took. No running away this time, she thought bitterly. She then noticed that Sailor Neptune was holding someone. It was Mimete! Sailor Moon wondered where that loon of a Death-Buster had gone after unleashing that spanking monstrosity. What was surprising her right now was the fact that the twerp was actually giggling bordering on full blown hysterics!

"Oh this is great!" laughed Mimete. "I have never seen anything so funny! Do you have any idea how much you kick when you were being spanked," she said pointing at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's face went from pale to beet red. Being spanked in front of her friends was the insult and right here was the injury! Her enemy had watched her get a spanking! And now, with another one on the agenda, her day went downhill in a big way!

"Does anyone care that there is a spank happy monster on my tail!" Shrieked Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars was kicking and trying to punch at the daemon. Sailor Jupiter had, thankfully, stopped trying her lightning. Both of them were still being paddled

"I think it's time to end this." said Sailor Uranus. Looking at Sailor Moon she said: "It's time for your other transformation."

Sailor Moon nodded. But before she could start, Mimete struck. "Oh I don't see any reason for this to stop!" She gave Sailor Uranus a kick that knocked the taller girl off balance. She then spun around, taking Sailor Neptune by complete surprise. The spin put her right in the path of Brushstar.

"Hey daemon!" yelled Mimete "Here is another naughty girl for you! And she's been really bad!"

With that, Brushstar tossed Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter into the air, both of them landing admists a pile of rubble. Mars got to her knees and her hands shot to her bottom. She glared daggers at Sailor Moon. Sailor Jupiter, for some reason, seemed to be giggling.

Sailor Uranus turned on Mimete, ready to knock her into next week. "Why you little..." But the little villain just shook her finger.

"No no no," she chirped. "You have more pressing matters." Then Mimete broke into that irritating laugh that sounded like a chipmunk on speed.

It was short lived because two figures rushed at her. "She does," said Sailor Moon, "But WE DON'T!" She and Sailor Mercury grabbed Mimete, all of them falling to the ground in a tumble of legs and arms.

At that moment, Sailor Neptune found herself snared by Brushstar. Her legs trapped by the lower left arm. Bent over the middle left. And her arms pinned by the upper. "Time to take your medicine, young lady!" The daemon was about to bring its hairbrush hand down on Neptune when  
another hand intercepted it.

It was Sailor Uranus. "Nobody does that except ME!" she growled. And then the western town froze.

Everyone stopped moving. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Mimete stopped their fight. Sailor Venus, no longer being chased, stopped. Sailor Mars and Jupiter, still rubbing their behinds, stopped in mid motion. Even Brushstar was taken by surprise. All of them were looking at Sailor Uranus, who having just realized what she had said, turned extremely red about the face.

"That's not what I meant!" she yelled at all of them. Uranus then heard a soft sound. It was Sailor Neptune. Still trapped by the daemon, in such a way that her hair covered her face, but the soft laugh she was doing caused her body to shake.

"Then how do you explain what happened a couple of days ago, Uranus?" Asked Neptune in a low voice so only Sailor Uranus could hear. "That video from America. With the two women ..."

Now Sailor Uranus was really red! "Neptune!" she whispered in a warning tone. Neptune just continued to laugh softly. Then in a quick motion freed one leg and kicked Brushstar dead in the face.

Uranus took the opening. "WORLD SHAKING!" she yelled, slamming her fist in to the ground. A ball of energy erupted from the spot, striking Brushstar and causing the daemon to release its hold on the captured heart crystal.

Now it was Sailor Moon's turn. Summoning her moon wand, she began to twirl around. Faster and faster until she finally shouted, "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Brushstar was struck by a giant energy heart, whispering the word 'lovely' as it was destroyed. The daemon's true form was then revealed. It was a black, long handled wooden hairbrush.

"Why am I not surprised." said Sailor Venus. Once again Mimete began to laugh. "What is wrong, Sailor Venus? Were you a bad little girl?" Mimete taunted. "Now wouldn't that been a sight to see."

Sailor Venus blew. "Why you little!" she yelled charging at her, only to be stopped by Sailor Mercury.

"Now Venus, don't let her get to you." Mercury knew it really had to do with the beauty pageant that both Mimete and Sailor Venus were in and the havoc that had happened afterwards.

"I don't need your protection, you geek!" shouted Mimete, who gave Mercury a kick to the shin.

Sailor Mercury cried out but managed to hold on to Mimete. Fighting down the pain from the kick, she glared at her captive. "Even 'geeks' have limits!"

Stunning everyone, Sailor Mercury shot down to one knee, dragging Mimete down over it. She then commenced to whaling on Mimete's rear with a vengeance.

Still quite sore from her previous spanking, Mimete's reaction was predictable. "YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Not slowing for an instant, Mercury flipped up Mimete's skirt. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well look at this," she announced. "It appears that someone has been here first." Mimete's face was as red as her rear under the laughter of her enemies.

She managed to get free and, with some dignity, ran off crying and vowing revenge for this latest insult.

Sailor Neptune was returning the heart crystal to its proper owner. Looking closely she made a discovery "Uranus," she called out in a low voice, "Does she look familiar?"

Sailor Uranus looked for a second then realized. "Doesn't she own that video company in America?" she asked.

Sailor Neptune grinned. "Yes, the one we ordered those tapes from. Like the one we watched a couple of days ago..." Uranus quickly shushed her friend. Neptune softly laughed, letting the crystal return. "She'll be alright now. Just then a commotion got there attention.

"Just five minutes!" shouted Sailor Mars. "That's all I want! That's all I need!" She was in a face off with Sailor Moon over her recent paddling. "You called that thing on me and look what it did!" She flipped up her skirt to reveal her reddened rear.

"Well it does match your color scheme, Mars." Sailor Moon chuckled, and then yelled back, "At least I didn't order popcorn!" The two of them went back to their well known glare contest. It was then Sailor Venus noticed something odd about Jupiter.

"Anything wrong, Jupiter," she asked. Sailor Jupiter shook her head, but she had this strange grin on her face.

"Ahem!" interrupted Sailor Uranus. Sailor Moon froze. Uranus was holding the brush that was formally Brushstar. "We have to be going now." She then turned to look directly at Sailor Moon. "I'll be expecting you at our house, Princess, Friday, after school." She was lightly tapping the hairbrush. Sailor Moon looked like she was going to faint.

As they walked off, Uranus added. "I won't force you, Sailor Moon. I'll just be expecting you."

Sailor Moon did not know what to make of that, but she had three days to find out…

(Next up what you all have been waiting for.)

"Always see everything my brother."  
From 'Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'


	6. Chapter 5

The Spanking of Sailor Moon pt.5

"I won't force you. I'll just be expecting you."

It was a few hours after the Sailors' latest battle with The Death Busters. Everyone, with the exception of The Outer Sailors, was in Rei's bedroom at the temple winding down after the day's events. Or at least they were trying to wind down. The only ones in the group sitting were Ami and Minako. Usagi, Rei, and Makoto were lounging- on their bellies.

"I don't believe this!" grumbled Rei. She was dressed in her Shinto priestess robes, quite glad that they were loose fitting. Tenderly she gave her rear a touch. "I 'm still sore from that that-THING!" She glared over to Usagi. "This is all your fault, Usagi!"

Usagi did not answer. She seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts. Makoto, who had been in the same mess, answered. "Aww come on, Rei. It wasn't all that bad." She rolled over on to her back and sat up. For a few seconds she was still. Then she got this grin on her face and started to giggle. "My grandma hits worse than that daemon could."

Rei was not convinced. "Well that's easy for you to say! My tail still feels like it's on fire." She glanced around at them. "And no jokes about that either!"

"You know Rei," said Minako, "If you all stayed in Sailor mode for awhile it would make soreness go away faster because of our powers."

This had gotten Ami's interest. "That's a good idea, Mina." she said. "But how did you find out about that?"

Minako sat looking rather awkward, but saying nothing. Finally, Artemis, who was also in the room along with Luna, just had to say why. "It's from experience." he announced.

Minako looked quickly at Artemis, shaking her hands wildly. "Oh pay him no mind," she said shakily. "He doesn't know what he is talking about." The cat just looked at her with a curiously evil grin.

"Oh I don't huh!" he said. Artemis then addressed everyone in the room, much to Mina's misery. "You see, back in England, Minako spent more time studying the Headmistress's rug than any other girl there!"

Makoto, rocking back and forth on her sore butt, started to laugh at the image an over the knee Mina. Ami, who also got it, put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from doing it loudly. Rei, her pains suddenly forgotten turned to look at the now fully embarrassed girl. "Oh my!" was all Luna could say. Even Usagi was drawn away from her thoughts. "Minako you did what?!" she asked.

But Artemis was not finished. "Oh yeah," he continued. "In fact she also learned to appreciate the study of fine wood. First by closely observing the fine construction of her Headmistress's desk, while bent over it of course. And the other way was by feel, so to speak."

The giggles in the room grew louder. As did the redness in Mina's face! "Knock it off, Artemis!" she growled.

Oh no! He was too far gone to stop now! "In fact you might say it helped her in the classroom. She was always ready and eager to stand up. It didn't matter if there was a question or not!"

The room exploded in to laughter. Minako sat there like a seething volcano. And, of course, Artemis just would not drop it. "Then there were the rumors. Some girls said Minako would always stand out in a crowd because she could not sit down! Some also said that she was a threat to the school's supply of canes. And that no one knew what got brushed more; The Prefect's hair or Minako."

At this point, Artemis's tirade was interrupted due to the fact that Minako had launched him out the window! "Ok so I was not a perfect angel!" she yelled turning to face her giggling companions.

Then, from the tree that he landed in, Artemis added, "How about that week when you got to sample everything the Headmistress had in her cabinet! And they said cats make a lot of yowling noise!"

The girls fell out on the floor. Usagi, Rei, and Makoto were rolling, their sore butts forgotten. Minako stood there vowing all kinds of revenge on Artemis.

"You know, guys," Usagi said once the laughter finally died down. "I wonder what Haruka meant when she said that she would be expecting me."

Rei just shook her head. "You really don't get it do you." Usagi still looked puzzled. "You are supposed to go to her for… it."

"Now let me get this straight," Usagi said, looking at Rei like she had just grown an extra head. "I'm supposed to go over to her house, drape myself over her knee and let her redecorate my rear?"

Rei shrugged. "Yeah something like that." Now this was something that Usagi just could not accept. Not after the walloping she just went through.

"Well Haruka can just plan to wait all day." she said folding her arms. "I am not going!" No fanfare. No argument. Just four sets of disappointed faces. Usagi read their looks. "Oh I get it. If I don't go all of you will be mad at me." she snorted.

Ami put her hand on Usagi's shoulder trying to comfort her. "It's not that at all, Usagi." All of Usagi's bravado collapsed at that touch. "Facing Haruka, while it may not be easy, is the right thing to do."

"Ok I'll admit it," said Mina. "I was a royal pain back in England. And did I ever get it." She gave a sly grin. "When I got caught! But anyway, I know the hardest thing to do is that long walk to that office and take what is due." Minako gave her own rear a sympathetic rub. "Believe me, I know. But, doing that taught me a few things."

"Like what!" Usagi snapped. "How to take having your rear end beaten in to next week with grace and style?!"

Mina let that pass. She knew that Usagi was scared. She had been too, back then. Every time, and especially that very first time. "Yeah that's about the size of it. You don't know what it was like in an all girl's school. Honing up to what one does is expected and respected. It was practically a school law." Mina shrugged "I know it sounds corny, but that's how I see too."

"And besides" Ami added. "You have faced worse things than this, Usagi." Usagi sat quietly for a moment. Then she stood up.

"I have to go home now," she said. Her voice was low and sad. "I have to think a few things over." She walked out the door without waiting for anyone to say anything, Puzzled, but concerned none the less, Luna followed behind her.

Hours later, Usagi was asleep. The thought of facing that spanking still wracked her mind. She did not know what to do so she decided to sleep on it. As she slept she had a peculiar dream...

She dreamt that she was back at The Moon Kingdom. It was fully populated, and as she looked around, Usagi found that no one could see her. Unknowingly, she found herself heading for the bedrooms.

As she drew near, Usagi heard the sound of someone crying. Following the sound she came across one room that felt familiar. Entering she saw a lovely bedroom, fit for royalty. And there, crying on the bed, was a young girl; herself.

Usagi was shocked. It was her but only she was a little younger, about eleven or so. And she was sobbing on the bed, laying face down. Usagi immediately knew that this younger version of herself had somehow gotten a spanking.

Why would I have been spanked! she thought. She wished that she could comfort her past self in some way. I was a princess here and still am one. Why should I have to go through something like this! As if in response to her question, the bedroom door opened.

Queen Serenity entered the room. Usagi watched as her former self, tears still falling, rose to greet her mother. Serenity quickly walked over and embraced her daughter, guiding back to the bed. As they sat, Usagi saw something that her past self did not. When Queen Serenity sat down, a brief flash of pain crossed her face.

"I am sorry, mama," sobbed the princess. Her head was lying on Serenity's lap. Her hair was being stroked by Serenity "I didn't mean to be so bad."

"It is alright, my darling." cooed Serenity. She let her cool hands caress her daughter's face. "All is forgiven. I am just so sorry that I let you get so out of hand that I had to summon Uranus."

"I was so scared, mama." Her sobs were slowing a little. "B…B… But I did like you told me to. I went to her, as bravely as I could. And I...And I." She started to sob again.

"Shhh, my darling," Serenity's voice soothing her child, "I know it's hard to face some things. Especially things like this. But you did and you went through it. And I know that you will make a fine queen one day." The words struck Usagi's heart like arrows as she watched. There was also something that she noticed. Every once in a while, Queen Serenity would reach back to her own rear and rub it gingerly.

Usagi awoke. It was still dark, hours before she had to be up. There were tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw that Luna was still asleep as was Chibusa; Her erstwhile, semi-brat of a daughter from the future. "Will I be as good a mom as Serenity was?" she thought, reaching down to stroke the pink hair of the sleeping child. Usagi knew her dream was a memory. But seeing it from another point of view gave her new insight, and courage. She had made her decision.

For the first time that she could remember Friday came way faster than normal. For the first time in a long time, Usagi actually got up on time. She was very meticulous that morning. She made herself extra clean, with all her clothing as neat and tidy as possible. Luna, who hadn't a clue all week to Usagi's plan, guessed what was going to happen due to all of the preparations going on. She had seen this before. Chibusa, child that she was, acted predictably.

"Usagi is gonna get a spanking!" she bounced around the bedroom. "Usagi gonna get a spanking!" She stopped her parade when Usagi stepped up right in front of her. Chibusa cringed, expecting a swat, but she just got a pat on her head.

"Yes I am." Usagi said sadly, and went off to school. Chibusa and Luna stood there, staring.

The day went by quickly. Usagi seemed not surprised. She had a brief chat with Naru, her childhood friend and accomplice for that little 'excursion' that landed her in this mess. Finding out that Naru had been punished by her mother that very night. "Yeah it hurt a lot," the red head said "but I understood why she did it. We really shouldn't have went to that part of town. I and guess having a sore bottom is better than what could have happened. Or being grounded." The both of them had a good laugh at that. It also reminded Usagi that she had now one more thing to take care of afterwards.

After school, Rei did her chores at the temple, devout little priestess that she was. As she checked on things she found that someone was in the shrine. To her complete surprise she found it was Usagi, deep in prayer.

With a mixture of admiration, pride and sympathy, Rei quietly watched her. For a few minutes, Usagi knelt at the shrine. Then she got to her feet and turned to see Rei standing there. She gave her a small smile and started to leave. Rei gave her shoulder a squeeze and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good luck." she said.

On the way to Haruka's apartment, Usagi passed a street vender selling various pieces of clothing. Something had caught her eye. She pointed to the item and bought it.

A lot sooner than she liked, Usagi found herself at Haruka's place. She was about to ring when Michiru stepped out of the door. "Oh hello, Usagi." she said. "I was just stepping out for a few hours. Haruka and I are attending a party and we needed a few things." It was her way of politely saying that she would not be there to witness this.

"Thank you, Michiru." said Usagi, trying to keep her voice from shaking. The girl who was Sailor Neptune then gave her a smile and then went on her way. "You will be alright, Princess." she said as she left.

Swallowing hard, Usagi entered. Haruka was there, but she did not know where. She walked around then spotted an open door. Walking in, Usagi saw it was a large bedroom, thought what she mainly saw was the chair in the middle of the room. And up on the window sill, sitting looking outside, was Haruka.

"I am glad you came, Usagi," she said. "Facing an enemy is one thing. Facing one's consequences is usually far more difficult."

"I know." Usagi said in a small voice. She sat her book bag down next to the dresser. "I don't know how to do this, Haruka." She was trying her best not to burst out in tears and run out the room "Do I say something or..." Her voice trailed off.

Still sitting, Haruka turned to look at her. "Say whatever you think is appropriate, Usagi," she said gently. "There is no set speech for this."

Usagi thought for a moment, wondering what she may have said in her past life and almost wishing for a full scale daemon attack to happen right then and there. She suddenly put her hands behind her back, straightened herself and looked right in to Haruka's eyes(A task all it's own)

"Haruka," she began, " I know I have been very bad and I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Because of that, I am here to be punished as you see fit." She could barely keep her voice from shaking. She stood there waiting, hoping that little speech wasn't half has corny as it sounded.

Haruka gave her a small smile, nodded, and rose from the windowsill. "Very well, Princess," she said seating herself on the chair. "I won't go easy on you, but I won't be so bad either. I am glad you did take responsibility for your actions. The mark of a true leader." 'And I'll have quite a few marks soon', thought Usagi. In Haruka's hand was the very hairbrush that was the former daemon known as Brushstar. Haruka noticed Usagi's stare. "I thought why let it go to waste," she answered. She patted her lap. "When you are ready, Usagi"

For a moment Usagi could not move. Then taking a deep breath, she went to Haruka. But before she bent herself over the older girl's lap Usagi reached behind and undid her school skirt, pulling it off. She then folded it and placed it on the bed. She once again stood next to Haruka. Then, steeling herself, Usagi went over her lap.

With help from Haruka, Usagi was adjusted so that she was somewhat comfortable and her bottom was bent perfectly. Usagi could not bring herself to look back. She closed her eyes when she felt her panties being lowered. It was what she expected. She fought down her trembling when she felt the hairbrush's cool surface laying on her rear. And when Haruka had placed her strong arm on her back to help keep her in place, Usagi took a tight hold of the chair legs. "Ready, Usagi?" Haruka asked. Usagi could not speak. She just nodded. A second later the brush was raised from her bottom and then came crashing down.

Usagi gasped! It Hurt! It hurt worse than what that daemon dished out! Her legs kicked up, as well as her head. Then another hit! And then another! And another! Haruka was striking one side at a time, working her way down Usagi's backside, with two maybe three seconds between blows.

Usagi tightened her grip on the chair legs. She was doing her best not to cry out, not to let go and cover herself from the brush. But the pain grew worse with each second and despite herself, she began to whimper at each stroke.

Haruka had to admit that Usagi was handling this better than she had expected. Now she was making little cries, half held in, but not for long. Haruka, for all of her gruff appearance, did feel for the girl. She felt no need to prolong this. She struck faster to hurry this along.

Usagi ceased trying to keep quiet. She squirmed and bucked under the brush, her cries filling the room. But still she hung on to the chair legs. And, much to Haruka's admiration, though she was yelping and crying a storm, she had not once begged for this to stop.

By now Usagi was sure her bottom had been set on fire. She knew that she was jumping about probably way too much. But it hurt so bad! She just could not help herself. Haruka was making her toes curl, her shoes long since flew off. But she had to hang on. But she was tired of looking like a baby. Gathering all her willpower, Usagi made her legs stay down, digging her toes into the rug. This bent her over more, exposing her more to the brush.

Haruka saw what she was doing. She gave a small smile of approval. It was time to end this. She upped her pace once more.

Usagi cried, screamed and sobbed all at once. Her legs she may have been keeping from moving, but her head and shoulders were a different story. They heaved up and down in tune with the brush. "I won't beg!" she cried to herself "I won't beg! I won't beg! I won't beg!" She kept repeating this in her mind so much and was crying so loud , that she did not notice that Haruka had stopped spanking her.

Usagi, still bent over, sobbed causing her shoulders to shake. The spanking had only been about five or six minutes long, but it had felt like hours had passed. "It's ok, Usagi." Haruka said softly. "It's over now." She rubbed Usagi's back to comfort her. It was tempting to just lay there, Usagi felt exhausted, but there was one thing that had to be  
taken of.

When she had gathered enough of her courage, Usagi acted. "No it's not over," she said knowing that she was about to add to the inferno that was her rear. "There is still something you have to do, Haruka."

Haruka watched as Usagi got to her feet. "Usagi what do you mean?" she asked. Usagi stood stiffly. Her bottom ached, but she ignored its plea not to do what she had in mind. She pulled up her panties, for now at least, and walked over to her book bag.

"Haruka," her voice sounded so small, "Could you please come over here." Haruka did as Usagi asked. She saw the Usagi had removed a small package from her bag. "I know I'm going to regret this," she said, "Especially after that spanking. But if I am going to be punished, then I might as well go all the way."

"There was one thing that you forgot," Usagi said as she held the package. "I should not have run away from you, from this, the other day." Haruka was about to say something when Usagi cut her off. "No! I should have stayed. Talked about this, and then accepted the outcome. But I ran. That was not very princess-like. So I still have to pay for that." She then gave the package to Haruka.

Opening it, Haruka was startled. It was a belt. A thick, mans leather belt. Haruka held it. It was heavy. She looked down at Usagi. "Are you sure about this, Usagi?" She nodded. Haruka let out a breath. "Very well then, go to the chair and turn it around." Usagi obeyed. As she did, Haruka was trying to ascertain the best way to use the belt since it was kind of thick. And she really did not want to hurt the girl that much." Now pull down your panties and bend over the back of the chair."

Tears trailing down the sides of her cheeks, Usagi again obeyed. While she did that, Haruka decided it was best to wrap the belt around her hand until a foot or so was left. There was no need to double it.

"I am going to give you ten strokes with this, Usagi." she said. "If you get up before I am done or try to block it, I'll have to start over again, understand." Usagi nodded and managed a small "yes."

Haruka looked at the bent over form before her. Usagi's bottom was still very red from the brush. And for her to accept more?! Haruka was truly proud of her. "When you are ready, Usagi," she said.

(To be concluded. Hey this is way longer than I expected!)

"Always see everything my brother."


	7. Chapter 6

The Spanking of Sailor Moon (Finale)

Usagi had closed her eyes. She tried to ready herself as best she could for this final ordeal. Painful as it was going to be, she renewed her vow to not beg for leniency. She would see this through to the end. Her tears falling down her cheeks, she took a deep breath, and said "I'm ready, Haruka."

Haruka nodded grimly, noticing Usagi doing her best to brace herself. With a sense of complete regret, Haruka let the belt fly.

Usagi thought the brush had hurt. The band of fury blazing across the middle of her bottom taught her a whole new level of hurt! Her eyes shot open. Her entire body stiffened. She bit back a scream causing her to make a strangled whining sound that grew as the pain coursed through her. She gripped down on the chair so hard she thought it was going to break.

Slowly the wave passed to a dull throb leaving Usagi panting. Nine more, she thought. I have to get through nine more! Usagi felt her pigtails brushing her hands. She gathered some of their length and wrapped them in her fists. She was going to stay put no matter what.

Haruka watched the younger girl's struggles with growing pride. Her remorse at doing this was becoming overwhelming. She had half a mind to stop right then and there. But that would be disregarding her duty. And, more importantly, it would make Usagi look as though she could not handle a punishment of any kind. In the long wrong that would be bad for the girl's confidence, especially at a crucial moment. This had to continue. So, after sending Usagi a silent prayer of encouragement, Haruka struck again.

Usagi yelped loudly as the belt blasted across her rear once more. Tears were streaming from her eyes, the lids shut so tightly that they hurt as well! I can do this! She kept telling herself over and over. I can! I can! "YIIIIEEEE!" she heard herself shriek as the belt struck her for a third time. Her grip on the chair tightened as she fought back the desperate urge to grab her bottom, and shield it from more harm.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Usagi cried out, though oddly enough it was a restrained cry. She did not want to deafen Haruka with her near legendary shrieks. But that was getting harder by the second, as the belt continued to rip cries from her mouth.

She had lost track of what number she was up to. It did not matter. All that mattered was the inferno that her bottom had become. Her legs were getting weak. She did not how much more she could take. Just stay down, Usagi! She ordered herself as another cry escaped her mouth. Just stay down!

She did just that. Usagi was crying very hard. So hard in fact that she did not notice when the belt had ceased hitting her. Nor did she hear a voice softly calling out to her. "Usagi. Usagi."

Usagi managed to turn her face to the source of the voice. She saw Haruka, belt nowhere in hand, gazing down at her. "It's alright, Usagi. It's all over now." Usagi did not say a word. She, with an effort, released her hold on the chair and slid down to her knees, sobbing unashamedly.

When she could check her tears a little, Usagi found herself on Haruka's bed. She was laying facedown, her head being cradled in the older girl's lap. She felt her face being gently stroked. To her surprise it was not all the soreness and pain from her rear that Usagi felt the most. It was the exhaustion. That strapping had drained her strength more than any of her past enemies put together. Well that or gym, she silently laughed to herself.

"I am sorry I had to do that to you, Usagi," Haruka said softly, "But, I must admit, you did handle it very well."

Usagi rubbed Haruka's hand. "Thank you," she said, "But I should be the one saying sorry, not you."

Haruka arched an eyebrow. "Oh. And why is that?"

"I know you really didn't want to punish me, Haruka. I shouldn't have put you in such a spot in the first place." Tears once again slid silently her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Haruka rubbed Usagi's back to comfort her. "That's alright. It's all over and done with." Haruka then thought about something. "Usagi," she asked, "Why did you bring up that second spanking?"

Usagi was starting to feel sleepy. "I had a dream a few days ago." She explained. "It was during the days of Silver Millennium. I had just gotten a spanking from you and was in my room when my mother, Queen Serenity, came in to see me. I did not notice it then, but I saw the way she was sitting. She must have had you or someone else, spank her because of me. I felt that I owed her for that. So, on the way here, I bought the belt from a street vender."

Haruka nodded her approval. This girl was full of surprises! She heard Usagi yawn. "Tired?" Usagi managed a small nod. Haruka smiled. "Then why don't you get some rest. You can lay down here, you might want to stay on you stomach." Usagi managed a small laugh…

"And then what happened?" Minako asked. It was Saturday afternoon. The girls were up in Rei's room at the temple. They were all sitting around the low table. All except Usagi. She was still 'belly-ridden'.

"Not much to tell," she said with a shrug. "I fell asleep for a few hours and went home when I woke up. Chibusa had covered for me, and did she have fun with her little jokes. Not to mention the midnight swat she gave me." Everyone laughed imagining how she must have jumped. Or just how high! "Ok Ok! Ha ha ha!"

Rei looked at her watch. "Say maybe we should head downtown for a bit."

Usagi was the first to jump up. "Yep! That sounds like a good idea. We can hit the mall. Check out what's new in the shops!"

"Say guys," Rei said "Could you go on ahead. I have to speak with Usagi for a minute."

The girls got up. "Ok Rei," said Makoto, who had grabbed Ami before she could say anything. When they were alone, Usagi asked, "Ok Rei what's up?"

Rei move towards her with an evil look on her face. "Oh, nothing much. Just do you remember what I said to you during that fight with that daemon..."

"Maybe we should have warned her." said Ami, looking back over her shoulder. Makoto put her arm around.

"Nope, besides this is between her and Rei. Really not much we can do, unless you want to deal with the mad Shinto priestess too." The blue and blond heads shook a definite 'No'! In the background the muffled sounds of a spanking and a shrieking Usagi could be heard from Rei's room.

In the Thirtieth century, a pink haired twelve year old is lying on her bed, crying. Hearing the door to her bedroom open she looked up to see her mother, Neo Queen Serenity enter the room. When she had sat down on the bed, Chibusa threw her arms around her mother and sobbed to her heart's content.

Usagi held her daughter close. "There there, my small lady. It's all over now."

"I'm sorry I was really so bad, mommy." sobbed Chibusa. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shhhh." Usagi hugged Chibusa tightly. "It's alright. I know. I am sorry that I had to send you to Haruka for a spanking. Please, sweetie, don't make me have to do it again."

"No mommy," Chibusa said. Her sobbing had slowed, but tears were still in her eyes "You won't have to."

Usagi gave her a big hug. "Now that's my Small Lady. You get some rest and we will talk about this later. Ok."

"Yes, mommy."

"Good girl." Usagi gave Chibusa a kiss on the forehead and put her to bed. She also winced when Chibusa's bottom made contact with the bed. When she was all tucked in and asleep, Usagi left the bedroom.

She made her way back to her bedroom to a waiting Haruka. Sitting near a window, she turned and nodded to her Queen. "Well here we are again." She held a very formidable looking hairbrush.

Usagi gave her a smile, returning the nod. "Looks like that." She entered the room, locking the door behind her.

The End, For Now!

"Always see everything my brother."  
From 'Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'


	8. Chapter 7

Well we have come to the end of Usagi's adventures at least for now. I want to say that I am Honored to be posting this story. It is WONDERFUL! I love it.

If ANY of you who love the story are into writing or roleplaying and want to do a new adventure or add to this one privately drop me a PM titled "Sailor Moon story" or "Sailor Moon Roleplay" and include your ideas and thoughts. Right now Usagi is resting recovering from her adventure and the scouts are busy as well...

As for me? I am in the mood to watch one of the saddest episodes of the dub (Can't find the sub online) I know of and bawl my eyes out . That or listen to the slow version of the Sailor Stars ending theme and close my eyes and pretend I'm sailor moon dancing with my prince.. *^-^*

Or Listen to search for your love and remember a dear friend from England I am no longer in touch with that I miss very much. And read our old roleplays. And laugh at how we used to have dumb "mean" names for Yaten Taki and Seiya .*Sighs* And our typos. I can't believe I once said "tree lights" when I meant to say "the three lights" ugh!


End file.
